Long Lasting Love
by Queen Dork meets King Dork
Summary: Edward and Bella are clearly in love, but what happens when a seris of unforunate events causes Bella to leave Edward's side? Can Edward convice Bella of his undying love? Sorry for horrid summary.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fan fiction ever, so if this is terrible, boring, idiotic, or all of the above, please be nice! I'm not sure what this is, just a little story about something that could have happened after Twilight but before New Moon. Okay, so maybe it _couldn't _have happened, but whatever. Not too much drama, since I'm such a newbie. By the way, sorry it's so short. but I'm still trying to get my bearings so things might seem… I don't know… a bit off? Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…

Chapter One: Mike's Speech

Monday mornings are always the hardest to get up on. But knowing I'll get to see Edward is enough incentive for me to drag myself out of my warm bed and face school. Unfortunately, Edward was hunting so I knew the day was going to be long. Groaning I slipped my covers off and placed my feet on the icy bedroom floor. It was that time of year when fall turned colder and blended into winter. To me all that meant was frigid winds and pounds of chilling slush blanketing the ground.

I trudged across my room and pulled on my warmest sweater and slowly made my way downstairs to eat breakfast. Letting out a heavy, exasperated sigh I left for school pulling my coat up around my ears to ward off the unpleasant cold. My truck took a couple of tries to start, and when I started backing out the tries squealed and slid across the slick road. Great. Knowing my luck I'd probably end up under another car. I suddenly remembered last year around this time nearly being crushed by Tyler's car. Only this time, no Edward. I was on my own. Taking extra care driving, I finally pulled into school. As I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and jumped out of the car I nearly collided with Mike.

"Oh, hi Mike," I greeted him politely, but I could see in his eyes and eager smile that he seemed elated that I was alone, and without Edward.

"Where's Edward?" Mike's eyes swiped the parking lot, he sounded guarded, almost as if he expected Edward to appear instantly. If only.

"He's not here. He's, um, out camping with his family." I felt nervous, I had a nagging feeling Mike would see my anxiety and misinterpret it, or ask more questions. And being a terrible liar, I knew that wouldn't end well.

"Camping? In this weather? Whatever, Edward was always different. Here I'll walk you to class." Mike didn't really seem to care all that much about the holes in my story, in fact his mind seemed to be somewhere else. He grabbed my hand and began a slow, leisurely walk to class. I mentally moaned as he began his "friendly chatter," which was more or less him questioning me on random events and forgetting to allow me to answer. I was right; it was going to be a long day.

Suddenly, Mike's "friendly" banter took an unpleasant twist; he pulled my hand and guided me to a nearby wall.

"You know Bella, I think that Edward is leading you on. I don't want to upset you but really, the guy leaves just about every couple of weeks. He just doesn't seem to care. But me, Bella, I do care. Trust me if you left that jerk you'd be so happy with me." Mike finished is declaration and watched my reaction with gleeful eyes and satisfied smile. As for my reaction, I just stood there staring at him, mouth agape, waiting for my alarm to go off and wake me from this absurd dream… nightmare.

"L-l-look, Mike, you're a sweet guy. But I'm really happy with Edward and he does care. If Edward didn't like me, we wouldn't be together," I was hoping to give Mike an easy letdown, but my own words caught me off guard. _If Edward didn't like me, we wouldn't be together. _This was true, wasn't it? At times I have felt unworthy and undeserving of Edward's love, but time and time again he'd assure me that he loved me with every fiber of his being, every unnecessary breath he took, and with every kiss he gave. And I thought I'd finally realized, finally understood that he did love me. But those words had brought a sense of… uncertainty, suddenly I felt that those words couldn't be true. Why would Edward love me, he shouldn't. I was just some plain schoolgirl; there just couldn't be a way for him to fall in love with me. I'm mean-

"Bella? Hello? Are you still with me? " I snapped out of my panicked daze and looked into Mike's brown, worried eyes.

"Um, I've got to go," I muttered, turning I headed into the classroom.

"Wait, you're okay, right? If anything's bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?" Mike had grabbed my arm and held me there; I could see his eyes begging for me to confide in him.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," I yanked my arm from him and skirted into the classroom just as the bell rang. Well, that was just a great start to a Monday morning without Edward. Edward would be back tomorrow, but just like always that just didn't seem soon enough. I went over Mike's little speech in my head and then stopped. Wait, Mike had been telling me to leave Edward and go out with him? That had to be the most direct Mike had been to me before. He really does have determination I'll give him that, but wasn't anyway I could leave Edward. But what if Edward left- no. I wasn't going to even think about that. Just then I heard my name being called over the PA.

"Bella Swann, could you please report to the office please? Thank you." I gathered my books and headed for the office wondering what I had gotten in this time. I entered and felt my stomach drop.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" My heart began to quicken, and I felt my palms become clammy. Why was he here? Did something happen?

"Bells, I need to tell you something."

Sorry, about the cliffhanger, but don't worry there will be more. So to the important part, how'd ya like it? Did it suck? Was it da bomb? Did you laugh, cry, sneeze? What? Tell me your thoughts and feelings… please?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is the second chapter. I hope that you liked the first, because if you didn't this chapter would be a big waste of time… forget that, I guess I'd still write for the fun of it! Still a newbie… so let's see if I can make a second chapter… and away we go…

Disclaimer: I do not own the magnificence known as Twilight…

Chapter Two: Fear

The only time I could remember being this scared was last spring when James… no, thinking like that wasn't helping. But, why was Charlie here? The look in his eyes told me that something serious happened, something that I was terrified to be told.

"Char-dad, what? Did something happen?" My voice was weak and I mentally winced when it wavered.

"Oh Bells, it's your mom," Charlie informed me; it broke my heart to see Charlie so afraid. My knees shook under me and I grabbed a nearby chair for support. I could feel my breathing becoming shallow, and Charlie didn't seem to be in any better state.

Taking a giant gulp of air I forced myself to ask, "Dad, what happened to mom."

"She… she and Phil were driving home from a baseball game and… there was a… d-drunk driver… Phil is in… critical conditional… your mom… she didn't make it." Charlie was breathing heavily and he looked at me with pained eyes, he reached forward quickly and crushed me in a tight, heartrending hug. I was stunned. There was no way my mom… no, there just wasn't anyway. Things just have been weird lately, this is just some kind of mistake… or nightmare, yes, it was just a nightmare. But that's what I thought about Mike's little speech and… and Charlie had such difficulty getting the words out, it must be… no!

"I'm so sorry, Bells," Charlie apologized and squeezed me tighter. My mind was submerged in a sea of utter confusion, every action and word rolled over me leaving me with raw trepidation and nauseous churning in my stomach. Before I could string my thoughts and fears together into anything coherent a wave of darkness over took me.

"Bella… Bella love, can you hear me?" A smooth, cold hand gently caressed my cheek. My head was pounding as I blinked my eyes opened. Looking around I realized that I somehow ended up in my bed, and judging by the odd slant the sun was coming in through my blinds it was evening. Pushing myself up on my elbows I felt two cool arms disentangle themselves from my waist. Oh, so it had been all a dream… wait, Edward? Wasn't he hunting? I stared into Edward's beautiful topaz eyes… beautiful, but worried. Why was he worried?

"Edward? You came home early?" I smiled, confused. I didn't have any objections for him coming home early, but why?

"Bella, I would never leave you alone when you're upset." Edward's calming voice was heavenly.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I laced my fingers with his and waited for him to explain… only he didn't. Baffled, I peeked up and saw him looking at my flowered bedspread, intently; he seemed a bit lost too. He noticed me looking and locked his eyes on mine; he reached forward and took my face into his silky hands.

"Bella, don't you remember what Charlie told you at school?" Edward's voice was soft, but I could tell he didn't want to keep going. It hit… again, but being in Edward's arms lessened its painful sting. My tears were sudden and incessant, it wasn't a nightmare, of course it wasn't. But I just couldn't imagine a world without my mom…

"Bella, it's okay. I'm here." Edward hated seeing me cry, but I was immensely relieved he wasn't leaving. My unruly sobs were finally controlled after an hour or two; Edward's quiet words of comfort and gentle caresses had settled me down.

Suddenly I remembered Charlie, how could I forget. He had been there, trying to comfort me too, but I had lost it. I needed to find him. I needed him to know I was okay; I wanted him to understand I was still here with him.

"Edward, where's Charlie?" Edward extended a pale finger to catch a stray tear and smoothed my hair, hugging me close.

"Charlie is downstairs, resting. He doesn't know I'm here, Alice saw a vision of…you fainting. I rushed over here as fast as I could and climbed through the window." His eyes fell down to our intertwined hands, he seemed reluctant to further explain how he got here, but he looked up and caught my eyes, giving me a dazzling reassuring smile.I didn't want to ask questions about his reluctance, instead I pulled Edward's arms around me and nestled my face against the crook of his neck. Charlie needed rest, as did I, almost instantly, I drifted back into an uneasy sleep.

I think this one was a bit longer… maybe… so again comments are deeply appreciated, so is friendly advise, for example if I'm doing something completely wrong like the font turns green and is translated into Mandarin or something, be a dear, and politely tell me. Wait, you don't even have to be polite, as long as you point it out. Oh, and if there are any general writing tips I'd be obliged to hear them!! Gah! One last thing I promise, I kind of started this on impulse so here are some choices if you want a say on how this turns out:

First: Mike is totally OOC and ends up trying to steal poor Bella away… seriously though, not just with his sweet talk. (Renee's death will be further explored)

Next (my listing isn't exactly professional, is it?): Bella's mom was actually killed by something else… as in vampire and is now after young, naïve Bella.

Lastly: Bella runs away briefly out of grief (yeah it's OOC… she would normally take Edward) anyway, she then runs into her mom's murderer?! And finds out it's her brother?! Just jokes, she finds the so-called murderer and something happens ( suggestions are splendid... and wanted) sighs and finally I bid you a due…


	3. Chapter 3

A whole-hearted thanks to ama-chan13 who is actually reading my story and offering up diabolical plans that will end world hunger… well, okay that may not be true but I like the plans anyway. Any people out there with a sudden urge to give friendly writing advice is totally welcome, don't worry I don't bite… humans. So without further ado (insert drum roll here) the third chapter…

Disclaimer: I feel you all know this but for the record I don't own Twilight…darn…

Chapter Three: Grief

It hurt. Just living. I found it hard to wake-up anymore, everything reminded me of my quirky, eccentric mom. Eating breakfast reminded me of how we would talk over our bowls of Coco Puffs when I was younger. Pulling on certain sweaters brought memories of my mom borrowing them and wearing them. This use to bother me, but now I'd do anything she wanted to see her again. I would feel depression bloom deep in my stomach and the tears would start up again when I did anything, it was frustrating and sad. I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to smile or just walk to my truck without bursting into tears. No matter how much I smothered my depression the sight of my truck always triggered my sobs. I had received the truck when I first came to live with Charlie; my mom had been worried letting me come. She didn't want to see me leave, especially if I didn't want to. But I had come, and I had been happy to be here, but Renee had wanted to see me. She had missed me. And when I had been in the hospital from James she had been so happy to see that I was going to be okay and come back home. Only I didn't. I wasn't there for her last moments. I had been here, fulfilling my own selfish desire to be with Edward. Now I was missing her, did I hurt her when I refused to live with her? Was she upset without me?

"Bella? Bella, please stop crying, everything is going to be fine, I promise." I wiped away my continuous stream of tears and looked with blurry eyes at Edward. Edward had been with me throughout my grieving. He was constantly at my side, kissing me comfortingly, hushing my uncontrollable sobs, smoothing away my tears with a gossamer touch, and holding my hand tightly, reassuring me that he was here and the was no need to panic. I hated seeing the deep concern in Edward's eyes. He was using all his time and endless energy to console me. But I could see he felt his actions were fruitless, I couldn't get a grip. I didn't remember the last time I had let loose and laughed, smiled, or just felt content.

I felt a cold hand wrap around my trembling one. I was sitting in the kitchen and Edward was kneeling in front of me, seeking my eyes.

"Bella, is there anything I can do?" He looked at me, pleading. I wanted to tell him I was fine, that he shouldn't worry, I just needed time. But I've had time. It's been three weeks. The first couple of days had been the worst; I stayed in bed for those days. The next couple of days were spent quietly I tried doing normal, daily activities, but I was emotional drained of energy. After I had finally talked with Charlie, which resulted in a flood of tears and more hugs than I could count, we agreed to go down to Florida for the funeral. I didn't remember saying anything the way there or back, I did remember Charlie trying pitifully to start a conversation plenty of times… unsuccessfully, and Edward sitting next to me on the plane, gentle massaging my hand and hugging me to his icy chest. Edward had comforted me and whispered words to reassure and cheer me up. But his words hadn't worked, and they still weren't working. Even though I wanted to tell him the fear glinting in his eyes were unnecessary, but I couldn't lie to him. I was scared too.

"If you don't want to go back to school yet I understand," Edward's melodic voice soothed me as he grabbed my other hand.

"No, I need to, I haven't been to school in three weeks." Edward caught my cringe when I heard my whispered bleak voice. I wondered if I looked as empty and desolate as my voice sounded. Lately I hadn't been eating or sleeping right, I probably did look sickly, no wonder Edward's stance was always protective and his eyes pained when he saw me. Ugh, I was causing Edward pain. This new realization, made me swallow hard and grimace, of course Edward noticed and pulled me onto a loving hug.

"Please Bella, talk to me. You can trust me, I'm here for you." As he pulled back and grabbed up my hands again I glanced up at the clock.

"Edward, everything is okay. We need to go to school now." I stood up slowly and trudged over to the front door, Edward was there in a flash opening it. He led me to his silver Volvo and opened the passenger door. I slid in gradually as he quickly slid in next to me, starting up the car. My eyes watched the mushy, green vegetation fly past my window, I sighed hating how much the dreary gray sky matched my mood.

" Mike is probably going to be annoying again. Lately all his thoughts have been focused directly on you. If you want, I'd be more than willing to punch him in the face." Poor Edward, he was trying so hard just to see a flicker of a smile. Unfortunately I just didn't have it in me, I merely nodded keeping my eyes on the flourishing vegetation. The rest of the ride was driven in complete silence.

School was worse than I expected. If anything I had hoped to be completely ignored by others, instead everyone seemed to slow when walking by, just to throw me a "pity" smile, showing me that they knew, no one's smile actually looked all that heartfelt. No matter how much they thought acknowledging my loss helped I couldn't smile back to anyone, because their pity was definitely not wanted. Coming to school, I had hoped, would distract me from my trauma, but the way everyone stopped talking and look my way when I walked in a room… well, it just seem to make everything come right back into focus. Edward walked me to all my classes, trying with all his heart to get me to respond, I tried, but it was too painful, how could I keep living, smiling, loving, if my own mom had that taken from her? Some careless drunk had taken it from her. I hadn't questioned what happened to the drunk truck driver, I had been too set on the fact that my mom was… dead, and Phil he was going to pull through, only he couldn't play baseball anymore. Phil's spine had been fractured; he was now stuck in a wheelchair. How could someone be so irresponsible and cause so much pain because of their own stupidity? What happened to him, the driver, was he okay? Did the driver walk away shrugging, brushing himself off? Where was he and… did he get off without being punished?

My knuckles turned white as I clutched my books harder. Edward looked my way, startled, as he opened the English door.

"Bella, if you want to leave, we can go. Please Bella, what's wrong?" Edward was desperate; he wanted me to be happy again. So did I, if I could ever move on things would be back to normal… it was just so hard.

Moving to my desk, as if in a fog, like I had been the past couple of weeks, I barely noticed Edward discreetly slip out of the room and head to Social Studies. However, at the same time Mike slipped into the English room. Both shared a tense glare in the doorway for a split second. Then Edward threw me a reassuring smile and left, Mike made his way towards me, a giant smile already in place.

"Hey Bella. Sorry to hear what happened to your mom. Say, I have just the thing to cheer you up." With that Mike plunked his books down on his desk and leaned in and smashed his lips against mine.

Oh my gosh! Mike you're in so much trouble (insert group "ooooohhhh's here). So the story is just barely inching it's way along, I promise it will really start to move soon. So again thoughts, feelings, you know the drill. I'm still open to any advice if ya have it, chapter two suggestions are still wanted, but hey, if you don't have anything don't worry I won't be leaving you hanging. Chapter four might be a little late seeing as this week is tech week for Drama Club so's I want have as much time to write… so I apologize, in the mean time kick back, relax, and grab some cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

Here be the fourth chapter, ye scallywags… argh.

For this chapter I decided, "hey, why not go a bit OOC, it makes one heck of a story." Don't worry Edward isn't a hobo, aspiring astronaut, or, heaven forbid, _human; _I'm not that crazy. Lights, camera, action…

Warning: May contain out of character situations, jaw dropping moments, and bad spelling and grammar… ye be warned…

Disclaimer: Twilight don't belong to the likes of me…

Chapter Four: Trouble

Mike's warm lips were barely felt before they were wrenched away. Wait, what just happened? Mike didn't just… he kissed me?! What made him think it'd be okay to plant one on me?! He has got to be out of his mind, his flirting has gotten out of hand. What happened to the rule, or law, of not forcing yourself upon others! Jerk! Edward definitely will overreact! Wait… Edward!

Suddenly remembering Edward's ridiculous overprotective mind, I finally snapped out of my foggy dazed and threw a frantic glance towards a bewildered Mike. Apparently Edward had seen what happened and was now towering over Mike, nostrils flared, eyes viciously dark, his hands curled into threatening fists. An absolute panic gripped my stomach when I realized what Edward was about to do.

"No, Edw-!" I screeched jerking forward to grasp Edward's fist but it flew up connecting with Mike's stomach, sending him through the air and into the back wall. Mike made a sickening crunch as he crumbled to the floor, the bulletin board he slammed into shuddered and fell to the floor as well. Girls ran out of the room shrieking, tipping over desks and dropping books in complete terror, boys stood to the side stiffly, knowing they should act, but they were paralyzed from the horror that was taking place. I could feel my own eyes widen and my hands tremble. The clamor that was happening around me seemed far away as I fixed my gaze on Mike's motionless body. No, Mike wasn't… Breathing became a bit difficult, especially when I smelled that familiar rusty blood. Oh Edward, what have you done? Beside me Edward was still shaking in rage, his breathing was irregular too.

"Mike?" My voice was squeaky and pathetically frail. I shook myself from my terrified stance and took a small, shaky step towards Mike's body; I heard a teacher shouting and quick footsteps growing closer from the hall. Edward locked me in his iron grip, hugging me to his body as he found a nearby window to escape from. I squeezed my eyes shut, burying my face into his chest, wishing that none of this had happened and that everything was going to be okay, that it was all just some cruel joke. I grasped onto Edward harder willing the drama to fall away, but it wouldn't and soon cold, frightened tears fell from my eyes. All the while Edward was speeding through a forest, trees and bushes rustling by, taking me away from the trouble. Unfortunately, I had a feeling that was never going to happen, trouble followed me wherever I went, and no matter where Edward took me, it was sure to follow.

Suddenly the whooshing of the wind ceased and I opened my eyes to find us outside of the Cullen's house. Edward set me carefully on my feet and took my face in his hands.

"Bella, are you okay?" His voice was soft and tender as he wiped away the last of my wind-whipped tears, but I wanted to yell. No, I wasn't okay, my mom had just died and now I had to worry about the love of my life getting into heavy trouble.

"Edward… what were you thinking?" I whispered, my energy drained due to my panic.

"I was thinking that, my love, my Bella, was dealing with so much right now that she shouldn't have to defend herself from disgusting jerks who couldn't keep to themselves. Mike had no right, if he _ever_ tries something like that again…" Edward's voice had started sweet and caring but ended harsh and menacing. Taking a deep breath I tried staying clam as I asked my next question.

"Did you… did you, _kill_ Mike?" I slowly met his eyes, I was scared to know the answer, but I felt it necessary to know if I should actually worry about my loving vampire going into hiding.

"No, Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I just couldn't stand there and watch Mike take advantage of you, he…" I reached a hand up and placed a finger against his lips, I didn't want him to get worked up again. I breathed a silent sigh of relief knowing that Mike was going to live, but I knew we still weren't safe. True Mike had kissed me without my consent, but that didn't give Edward the right to throw him against a wall. A nervous nagging feeling filled my mind and I knew I wouldn't be able to rest until I this new " problem" was demolished.

"Bella, don't worry, I'll take of everything. Please, for me, just focus on yourself, get some sleep. It kills me to see you in so much pain." I gulped and looked down, the subject of me causing him pain was touchy for me, but what he said was right, sleep was much needed and if a good night's sleep was going to cure me and inadvertently help Edward, it was worth a shot.

"It kills me when you freak out and throw people into walls. So please, for me Edward, don't be so concerned, I'll be fine, I hate seeing you so upset." I twisted his words, they held some truth, but I hated the guilty knot in my throat when I said I was fine. I was fine… wasn't I? There was nothing for him to fret over, was there? I had told myself that time would heal me and now I was telling myself that sleep was the answer, but what if it wasn't. What if there was something wrong… something terribly wrong and I was just trying my hardest to deny it? Was I ignoring my own suffering? No wonder Edward was so scared, I couldn't even identify my own pain, how can heal if I don't know it's there?

My eyes had slowly wondered down and I found myself staring at the Cullen's front porch. I'm such a nutcase, why does Edward deal with me?

"Now, normally I hate it when you miss school but I think we can make an exception today." Edward gave me my favorite crooked smile and led me into the house.

Walking in I noticed Jasper and Alice cuddled on the couch; Alice of course threw me a dazzling, enthusiastic smile before bouncing off the couch to my side.

"Ugh, Edward is being annoying again. Trust me, if I had seen that coming I'd have been there in a flash to restrain him. Sometimes I just don't know what to do with him." Alice's joking manor surprised me; didn't she realize there were huge consequences for beating people up? And what of Mike? Even if he did live there was no way he could walk away from this unscathed.

"What happened to Mike? He's going to be fine, right?" My voice sounded fatigued and I suddenly wondered if maybe sleep would help.

"Don't worry Bella, I had vision of Mike waking up in the hospital, he had a couple of broken ribs and a slight concussion but there isn't anything time and a bit of medication can't fix." She threw me a reassuring smile and assumed her place next to Jasper on the couch.

"Bella, don't be so anxious, we can work things out. And may I suggest getting some sleep, I can tell you're tired." Jasper's soothing voice startled me, though he was quite the gentleman his… restraint wasn't as practiced as the others and therefore he normally steered clear of me.

"It's about time Edward beat the living day-lights out of Mike! I was starting to wonder if Edward even knew what jealousy was!" Emmett came bounding downstairs, a giant, goofy grin gracing his friendly face. Edward glowered at Emmett's remark and slipped an arm around me.

"A plus side is Mike is definitely going to be too scared to come near Bella again," Alice chirped trying desperately to keep the mood light. Edward gave Alice a grateful glance before urging me up the stairs.

"Wait, Edward. What about you? Throwing someone against a wall is bound to have consequences." Edward rolled his eyes and took me up in his arms, whisking me away to his room and plunking me onto his bed.

"Bella don't you dare worry about me. I can handle any problems that come my way. As for you, I want you to lay back and get some much needed sleep." I wanted to protest but my eyelids felt weighed down and I was struggling keeping myself upright.

"It's just… I don't want to cause anymore problems." A yawn over took me and Edward pushed me gently down and slid the covers over me. A second later I felt his hard arms encircle me and his icy lips brush against my ear sending a shiver down my spine, but it wasn't from the cold.

"Listen to me, none of this is your fault. I don't want to hear you blaming yourself. And remember I can handle any problem that comes my way; so worrying about it is a waste of time. Now sleep." The fiery argument I had in me had completely depleted and I was left feeling sluggish and exhausted. Edward was telling me not to be concerned and that nothing was my fault, but that just couldn't be true. Mike wouldn't have gotten crushed if I weren't alive, and no matter how many people keep telling me my mom's death was accidentally I had a scary inkling that it had something to do with me. This would all be fixed if I just wasn't here, Edward, his family, and even poor Mike would be better off if I just left. So why didn't I leave? Things would be better, I should… I heard Edward quietly humming my lullaby and the darkness of sleep engulfed me.

I know what you're thinking. Where exactly is Edward? I promise his part is going to become more prominent, or maybe it's just me who feels there isn't enough Edward. And even though there's clearly a story here the actual plot is brewing up as we speak. In fact, if you have great reading-between-the-lines skills or glasses than you can actually see where this story is going.

Hello? I know this story is pretty new but comments are in dire need, seriously I don't care if you just tell me your brother has a pony or your sister has a hamster, just let me know you are reading. Don't get me wrong though I'm still thanking you from the deepest chambers of my heart for reading. Okay you are free to go, I'm not sure when I can get the fifth chapter up so I'm going to be testing your patience… ye be warned.


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry! I know, I hate waiting and therefore I am terribly sorry to have put you though that. I've just been busy with my performances, which, by the way, went pretty well. But here it is, the most anticipated chap-… alright that may be a bit much; here's the belated fifth chapter.

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, we all know I don't own Twilight, moving on…

Chapter Five: Impulse

My head ached and my whole body felt groggy, reluctantly, I opened my eyes. First I noticed the honey colored light that engulfed the room, it had to be late morning, luckily it was Saturday, and I didn't need to worry about school. Then glancing around franticly I realized Edward was nowhere in sight. Sighing I crawled out of bed, finding a change of clothes on Edward's sofa, and made my way downstairs. There I found Jasper and Emmett, deep in the middle of some video game.

"Give up now before you make a fool out of yourself!" Emmett snarled tilting and shaking his controller in frustration.

"Oh contraire, I think it is you who looks like a fool." Jasper snickered as he calmly kept his eyes locked on to the screen. I scurried over to the couch and leaned against the back of it, slightly enjoying this act of immaturity. The game was some sort of fighting game, two cartoon, and very muscular, males beating the pulp out of each other. I never was into video games and I still wasn't but Emmett and Jasper's little quarrels always entertained me.

"Ah ha! Right in the kisser!" Emmett was shaking the couch with his intense concentration.

"Yeah, well, take that!" Jasper's character socked Emmett's in the stomach and Emmett's landed flat on his back, red letters appeared above the beaten character: KO.

"I believe I'm the winner." Jasper flashed a mocking smile in Emmett's direction.

"This is a video game, there is no way you could actually take me in a _real_ fight," Emmett boasted, his hands balled up. I didn't like where this was going so I decided to intercept their harsh comments and sharp glares.

"Where's Edward?" I asked timidly, watching their reactions. Emmett looked up at me a huge grin plastered his face, obviously this was just one of their brotherly fights, nothing too bad.

"The girls were finally able to drag him off to hunt. Of course he complained, but he needed it." Emmett hopped off the couch and began restarting the game.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "When will you learn you just can't beat me?" Emmett shot him a look and threw a controller at him they both smirked and the game started back up.

"Bella, if you're hungry there is food in the kitchen. Edward doesn't want to stay long so he should be back soon." Jasper smiled sweetly up at me. I smiled back and shuffled off to the kitchen eating a doughnut they had set out. Well actually they had set out about two dozen, their knowledge of human food and the human's digested system was so elementary it was quite amusing.

Next I joined the boys again and watched Jasper beat Emmett time after time. The silly arguments became more frequent until I was sick of the bickering.

"Jasper, can I go for a walk?" It annoyed me that I felt I had to ask for permission, but we all knew how Edward would react if I just took off own my own.

"Uh… sure, stay close to the house." Jasper's eyes were squinted as Emmett's character took the upper hand.

"Ha! You just wait. You will meet your match…" Emmett's voice became distant as I left the house and began a leisurely walk on the outskirts of the woods.

The morning was extraordinarily beautiful. The green, lush grass basked in the sun's yellow rays, daisies dotted the field. The sky was a gorgeous bright blue, the woods itself was light and cheery. The sun slanted in through the vibrant foliage, bouncing off greenery, silvery rocks, and sparkling streams. I felt as though I was walking through a fairy tale scene and at any moment a knight in shinning armor was going to round the corner on his majestic steed. I smiled thinking of my knight; Edward was the prefect fairy tale prince. He even fought for his damsel in distress. A frown slowly took the place of my smile as I recalled Edward's rash action towards Mike. Was Mike okay? I didn't really know, I would visit him at the hospital later.

Would Mike even want me there? After all wasn't I the cause of his unnecessary pain? No, Mike probably didn't want me there, why would he want to see my face. It would just remind him that I wasn't his, I never would be. And what of Edward? So far no danger has presented itself, but Edward is no doubt in trouble, I'm just not sure who exactly is coming after him. Poor Mike, he was probably laying in some flat hospital bed, hurting, all alone. Physically Edward damaged him, but I emotionally damaged him, would that heal? Ugh, all I ever do is cause pain. Edward is probably wasting his time worrying about me right now; I'm not worth it. And my mom, my suspicion is only growing, I know deep down I am to blame for her death, I just don't know why yet. Mike's in the hospital, my mom is dead, and Edward is in pain. And it was my entire fault.

Self-loathing tears began slipping from my eyes. Why do I insist on staying here and ruin everyone's life? I've done so much harm, but I'm sure I could cause more if I stay here. Why not leave? Yes, I'll just leave; let everyone start anew, their lives would be so much happier.

My epiphany hit me hard, so hard that I jumped to my feet and my heart began racing on impulse. I have to leave right now, if I stand here and contemplate this any longer Alice will see, or Jasper will sense it. There's no turning back.

And with that I took off into the depths of the forest my heart, tearing painfully with each step that took me further from Edward, from the life that I loved. Goodbye Edward I love you…

Edward's POV

I gritted my teeth as the girls started chattering along, driving me further from my Bella. I hated leaving her, especially at this current time. I have never seen her as so frighteningly sickly and pale as this past month. I needed to be with her I needed to hold her close, stroke her hair, and breath ion her intoxicating aroma. She was in dire need of comfort right now, so of course I haven't hunted in a while, granted it did put a strain on me, but it was worth it.

Sighing in anger I put my head in my hands. Just recently she's been having those thoughts, the ones that make me tighten my grip on her and keep her in sight. Thoughts of leaving. How could I live without my Bella? I couldn't, it was as simple as that. But why does she insist on breaking my heart with her incessant tears and heart-wrenching words. She feels she is so at fault, but she isn't. How many times would I have to tell her that she hasn't doe anything before the guilty glint in her eyes would disappear?

I groaned aloud getting a couple of sideway glances from my sisters. Oh, and I must have helped a lot by punching Mike. I loved Bella with all my heart and yet I always ended up hurting her. When would I learn? Oh Bella, you are such an angle, I'm the monster.

Something didn't feel right. My heart was struck with a pang of panic and I glanced around. Was there danger near? No, but what? Why do I feel so… scared? Rosalie watched my stricken expression with a pinched face, Esme had a concerned motherly smile on, and Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Edward, you're not leaving until you're fed, so don't go trying to look for an escape." Alice chirped as she jumped out of the car. I glared at her as I emerged form the car. The sooner I got this down the sooner I'd be back with Bella.

Whoa, it's a bird, it's a plane, it's an… Edward's POV! I decided to shake things up a bit, besides there needs to be more Edward. So, was this chapter over the top, just right, what? I'd like to know, because if what my writing is disgustingly unappealing then I want to shape up. Oh and my story is taking off, but that doesn't mean advice and suggestions aren't needed, after all you are the one's reading, you're opinion should matter. Well, this was short, but hey, at least I get an early jump on chapter six.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, look at this, two chapters posted in one day… I think it's time for a party. Everyone bring the cookies and meet me at my place. Alright, so maybe I can't be throwing parties willy-nilly, apparently parents don't like that, especially when you invite a bunch of strangers. So anyway here's the nail-biting (and kinda short) sixth chapter…

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Twilight, now on to the story…

Chapter Six: Panic

Edward's POV

Finally after what seemed like years of hunting we were on our way home. My dormant heart seemed to flutter in anticipation. I wanted see my Bella. I wanted to erase all worries from her mind and hold her close, feeling her warm breath on my neck and hear her steady heart beating.

But there was something else. And a drenching rain, which all but erases any scent in a forest, had poured down hard as we were packing up. It seems too much like an omen, or coincidence, just something. Rosalie keeps calling me paranoid, but I have a feeling, an intuition that something isn't as it should be. Alice noticed my distress and keeps reminding me of how responsible Jasper is and how caring Emmett is. This was true, but put the two together and they get lost in their ridiculous fights and competitions. I just hope Bella decided to stay inside, safe and trying to be extra careful. My stomach plummeted when I suddenly thought of my angle waking up and tripping on her feet, tumbling down the stairs, or trying to fix breakfast and shocking herself with the toaster.

"Edward, relax, everything is fine Jasper wouldn't let Bella out of his sight, he cares about her too you know?" Alice nudged me; she was trying to get me to lighten up. But how could I? My Bella could be seriously injured right now!

My knuckles clutched the dashboard, why was the car going so slow? Bella probably needs me, she could be suffering, what if she was in some much pain she was calling for me but I can't get to her because the car is going way t-

"Edward, stop!" I snapped out of my panicked revere and noticed my hands leaving deep impressions on Alice's beautiful dashboard.

"Sorry," I mumbled, I my mind felt uneasy and I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last without my love before I finally-

"Edward, I'm going to pull-over and make you run the rest of the way if you don't relax." Alice's hands draped daintily around the steering wheel, but her eyes rested on me, deep concern reflected in them.

"Alice, I just… something just doesn't… I want to see Bella." There were too many thoughts and emotions swirling around my mind, but one emotion stood out the most as our house came into sight. Joy. My knees bounced in excitement, Alice noticed and started slowing the car down, taking her sweet time up the driveway, a playful smirk graced her elegant lips. I growled and decided enough was enough. I jumped form the car and raced up the steps into the house, eager to see Bella's smiling face.

"Bella!" I shouted once the front door was open, I stopped, the house seemed too quiet. The unease fled back into my stomach immediately, where was the so-called responsible Jasper and caring Emmett, and most importantly where was the love of my whole existence?

"Bella?" I ran up the stairs, throwing my bedroom door open to find an unmade bed and Bella's clothes from the other day, but no Bella. The panic finally set in and I began whirling through the house looking for Jasper, Emmett, and my Bella, where were they? I came to a halt when Alice stepped in front of my frenzied rampage. Her eyes looked wrong, her whole body stance looked crest-fallen. Something happened.

"Alice… Alice what's happened?" My voice was low, but fast.

"Edward, I'm sorry if I hadn't given into my senses while hunting I would have seen and none of this would have happened." Her voice held a hint of remorse, but I could hear her desperate plea.

"Alice, what has happened."? I tried to keep my voice steady and calm but seeing Alice flinch I response to my tone I knew I had failed.

"You were so right Edward. Jasper and Emmett… they just get way into their games and they don't pay attention to anything around them-"

"ALICE! What. Happened." I was loosing it fast, my mind was trying to calm itself but my instincts were screaming.

"Bella… she's disappeared." Alice's voice was soft, gentle. My mind shut itself off, my heart tore in one painful rip and before I knew it the pain had me on the ground. As I writhed I could barley sense my family moving around me. I thought I heard Alice's words of comfort, and feel Esme's motherly arms wrap around me. My worst nightmare had come true, the pain was too much to bare… somewhere out there my Bella was lost, alone, and suffering.

Bella's POV

"Oof!" My foot tangled in yet another gnarled root, sending me to the squishy, muddy ground. This was disgusting, it had seem almost as if life was smiting me when a torrential down pour soaked me to the bone. So here I was, fumbling my way through an over-grown forest, freezing, wet, hungry, and totally afraid. What was I doing? This seemed like a perfect solution at the time. Now it seemed foolish, trumping through this muddy nightmare to reach… what? My demise was the only thing I could see at the end of this adventure. But maybe if I were finally dead then no one else would have to get hurt, or die, because of me. That seemed like a valid reason to keep trekking ahead. Why then was it so hard to keep moving forward? It just had to be my basic instincts; they were pulling me back towards the place I knew I could find food and warmth.

Up ahead was unmarked to me. Stupid Bella. I didn't even plan out where to go. Of course then Alice would have seen me planning and… wait, Edward is probably back now from hunting. He's probably panicking, or beating Emmett and Jasper up for letting me out of their sight. Oh, it's already so painful thinking about Edward. But this was for him; I was helping him I had to keep going. But where was I going? What was I suppose to do now, seek out a highway and hitch hike? Hitch hiking… that was just one more way for me to get killed.

Ugh, this is as bad as it get's. I just hope everyone moves on, get's over me fast. That would be for the best, especially seeing as my death is soon to ensue.

I pulled back a scratchy twig and stepped over a spring fern. Any time now and I'll find a stream; I'll follow it, which should lead me somewhere right?

Wait. What's that? Is that a campfire, out here in this wet, dense area? A twig snapped to my right making me jump and nearly fall over a rotted stump. There's something, or someone there. This is it maybe I these campers will be kind enough to take me to a Seattle and there I can finally be off, leaving my family at peace. Stepping forward through some over hanging tree limbs I made myself seen. My relived smile was short-lived as an all to familiar face appeared in front of me.

Oh no, what ever will happen to our favorite clumsy human, tune in next time to see what becomes of our little friend. I'm such the dork. So anyway, I know this cliffhanger is very annoying, but at least it keeps you reading… wait, don't storm off angrily! I promise there'll be more! Anyway, enough of the geeky comments, I want to know what you think. If anyone is reading this, is it so hard to click "submit review" and write a couple of words, it could be "you rock", "you suck", "you da bomb" (though technically that's like three words), but that's not the point… well actually it is… please stop me from embarrassing myself further, review!


	7. Chapter 7

I know I haven't updated in a while. I just hope I my procrastination haven't created any angry mobs. Now this story is great fun to write, but I fear it's end is in the near future. Don't worry though, it will end, I wouldn't leave any loose ends untied. But this doesn't mean my writing days are over… I have a few things up my sleeves…

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…but I own this short dramatization…

Chapter Seven: Shock

**Edward's POV**

My feet thumped under me, faster and faster. My family had tried to soothe me, hushing calming words and patting my arm. But I shook them off, and I now was flying through this forest, as wet and dank as the bottom of the ocean. And my Bella was somewhere out here. What was she thinking leaving like that? What was going through her mind, just taking off into a deep forest? Jasper and Emmett were going to rue this day… once I found Bella.

I stopped and examined my surroundings, muttering curses under my breath. If it hadn't rained earlier than Bella would probably be in my arms by now. What if she was hurt? That was the most pressing questioned at the moment. If she were hurt, there wouldn't be anyone out here to help her.

A couple of miles away I could barely make out Alice shifting through the foliage, trying her best to help me. Rosalie, on the other hand, wasn't very eager to help. In fact if Emmett hadn't convinced her she'd be sitting in her room brushing out her hair. Emmett and Jasper were also somewhere in this endless greenery, they probably weren't every going to stop searching they felt extremely guilty. But I felt no compassion towards them, if anything happens to Bella…

Esme appeared by side, she had a gentle smile on, and slowly walked to my side.

"Edward dear, I called Carlisle, he's on his way." She informed me, her eyes held nothing but concern.

"Thanks mom, I'll keep searching, she couldn't have gone far." I sent her a pathetic smile and bolted through a nearby bush, my feet once again keeping a steady rhythm. I just hoped my words held some truth. Hold on Bella, I'm coming.

**Bella's POV**

My eyes widened. There was no air left in my lungs, I couldn't feel my hands, or legs anymore. I stood there, numb, in shock. I was right, the only way I was going to end my adventure was through death. But I couldn't help but wish for Edward's protective arms and comforting eyes. If he were here… he'd get hurt. I didn't want any more pain caused by me. This was for the best. After this I no longer would be giving them trouble and Victoria would have sought revenge, she would leave them be too.

Nothing I told myself could keep me from feeling the blind panic rush into me, breaking my shocked stance and giving me life. Her eyes were ruby red, wild, and bright with crazy excitement. Her bright orange hair, I had stupidly mistaken as a campfire, was tussled from traveling through the woods so much, twigs and leaves jutted from its frizzy nest. As my assessment came to an end she started laughing. It was loud and full of malice.

"Look at this. I came out here to catch a deer or two and find this clumsy little human. And where is your tough boyfriend?" Her voice was mocking and her eyes danced with hate and skimmed over me as if to determine what torture to start with.

"What? You can't speak? Or did your beloved finally leave you? Well?" She took a small step towards me, assaulting me with a harsh taunting voice. I took in a shaky breath and tried stepping away but she glared at me and for every step I took backwards she took one forward.

"He…. H-he doesn't… he isn't here… and he isn't coming, so if you… if you want to kill, go ahead." My voice was light and breathy. I had absolute no confidence, I was so scared, this was going to be worse than what James did to me. I could see it in her eyes; all she wanted to do was cause pain. I could only take comfort in the fact that Edward was away, safe, and once this was over Victoria would be gone. The Cullen family would finally have peace again.

"Oh, are you scared? Good, you should be. Because there is nothing here stopping me from doing my absolute worst to you" I trembled seeing her eyes loose their sick glint and become hard and cold. Her lips curled and a blood-curdling snarl ripped from her chest. I watched in horror as her fingers flexed and her teeth bare. This was it. These were my last moments. Oh Edward I love you. I love you more than you will ever know, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain. Please, please, forgive me!

Victoria shrieked and flung herself at me, I could do nothing but stand and wait for the pain and my soon demise.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't take much more of this. I hated feeling as though all my efforts were fruitless. She was out there somewhere. I just knew she was. But where? I gripped my hair in frustration. Not knowing where she was, how she was doing, and what she was doing? It was becoming more painful as each sluggish second ticked by. I watched as the sun started it's slow descend down the sky. No. I wouldn't Bella stay out here in the dark. She will be in a warm bed by tonight. I wasn't going to let her suffer anymore. Suffer? Was she suffering before she left? Of course she was, her mother had just passed away and my wonderful lapse in self-control had landed Mike in a hospital. She was stressed and probably just needed to get away. But why didn't she tell me? If something were bothering her, she would have told…no. If it was better for me to keep her feelings smothered she would. Oh, Bella. Why don't you see I have nothing without you? Why can't you realize that I need you, I can hardly think when you aren't by my side.

I growled and threw my fist into a tree; it shuddered, groaning as it toppled over. I was shaking I rage. Rage for not taking better care of Bella, rage for not keeping her close, for letting her get her, and for loosing her now and not being able to find her.

Then I heard it. It shook my very core. In the distance a shrill, primitive shriek echoed through the dense vegetation. But there was something dreadfully familiar in that shriek. I wasn't exactly sure what was so familiar, but I had a gut-wrenching feeling that had my feet moving faster than I thought possible towards the sound. Then I remembered. Victoria. I roared and crushed through the plants and tress so hard I was sure nothing would be left but a bare path, and broken branches. Bella. I haven't been there for you. I let you leave my sight and now you… I will save you from this. If it's my last act, if you don't ever want to see me again. I will save you.

I emerged from the last bush standing my way and threw a frantic glance towards the vicious growls and barks. The sight boiled my cold blood and burned my dormant heart. I'm here Bella.

Awww, Edward's undying love for Bella is so adorable. Let's just hope Edward beats Victoria up before things get really bad… or SO things can get really bad (insert evil chuckle here). Drama makes the world go 'round, without we'd all end up around a fire singing rainbow-like songs and dreaming of unicorns… ew. So let's bask in this less than innocent story here and thank the skies that we leave in this drama filled life. Anyway, now that you've read this, the only thing to do now is **review**!!


	8. Chapter 8

Here we go. The eighth chapter of my story. I just want to say thanks a bunch for reading and ama-chan13 for actually reviewing and responding. This isn't quite the end, I mean it is, but it isn't because an epilogue is needed… in my opinion. Now I shall take my bow for the last chapter and be on my way.

Disclaimer: Twilight is totally not mine…

Chapter Eight: Love

**Bella's POV**

Pain. My body, mind, everything was replaced with pain. The savage snarls were fading, as I was sure I was losing consciousness, but I couldn't tell, the pain was increasing too much for me to make sense of anything. Vaguely I could someone else's growl's join my attacker's, I just hoped together the two would just put me out of misery. The raw soreness and stinging from whatever damage Victoria had managed were becoming more acute by the second and I knew I couldn't hold on any longer. I'm sorry Edward, I love you…

**Edward's POV**

My fist had Victoria slamming into a nearby tree. There was no way Victoria was walking away from this. Especially because my family was zooming through the forest trying to get to me fast, they heard our fight break out. I let out a furious roar and pounced on her, she screamed and tore at me, her eyes wide with anger and determination. I completely lost myself in my overwhelming fury, locking my eyes to her sickly red one's I began punching her repeatedly. I stopped and saw a flicker of fear in her eyes and I knew it was time to end this. My strength had her pinned to the ground and I began ripping her apart limb by limb. Her enraged screams and shrieks finally ceased as I finished my disassembling. I seethed glaring at the pile of torn pale parts. I heard Emmett come up from behind me, calming stepped forward to set the ravaged clump ablaze. Alice was next and she dashed over to Bella's side.

Bella. Icy cold panic gripped my stomach and I flung myself to Bella's side. No, please don't be dead. Please Bella. Don't leave me now. Alice smoothed Bella's strands of blood-covered hair out of her face and looked at me.

"Edward. She's still alive, but we have to get her to a hospital fast." My breathing was ragged as I examined Bella's wounds. She must be in pain. Jasper suddenly appeared at my side and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Guilt is no way to feel right now, she needs you to be strong." I nodded and carefully gathered my broken Bella into my arms. I ran back to the house, Jasper running along my side, Alice skipped to his side, and I heard Rosalie join Emmett to watch the fire.

_Edward, everything will be fine, I'll take you to the hospital. _Carlisle was back. I sighed and sped up meeting Carlisle in the driveway and leaping into the backseat. He immediately sped off, just as Alice slide into the passenger seat.

"Edward, she'll be okay, I promise." Carlisle gently told me as he flew down the highway. I didn't care what they said; right now she was in pain. And what about right before I had come, when she was alone with Victoria? She must have been scared. My heart seemed to be in so much pain as I looked down at my Bella, she always did so much for me and I couldn't even keep her safe. I softly stroked her hair and cheeks, wincing as I felt a long cut on the side of her face. I promise to never let you get hurt again Bella. I'll be at your side at all times. Please forgive me for not being there today. I love you.

"I love you Bella, so much, stay with me." I whispered into her ear, my voice shaking and my heart breaking. I looked up just as the hospital came into sight. Thank goodness. I jumped from the car, holding Bella tightly and ran to the front desk, Carlisle and Alice close behind. I made it to an open room and set Bella down cautiously, not wanting to inflict any more pain. Carlisle walked into the room reaching for tools as he softly began expecting Bella for injuries, all the while telling me what injuries he was sure Bella had. Hold on Bella, I promise it will be all over soon. I won't let go of your hand. I'm here Bella. Don't be scared.

"The pain will go away soon." I gently told her as Carlisle slowly pushed an IV needle into her arm. My grip tightened on her as I remembered her fear of needles. I love you, I promise never to cause you pain again…

**Bella's POV**

The first thing I felt as I gradually came to was something cold on my forehead. Next I felt the dull pain in my chest, my arms, and even my face. I was wreck. But as I finally became aware of a light beeping sound I was struggling to open my eyes. It's so bright, and white? Wait… I'm in a hospital? But Victoria… did that even happen? I squinted and gathered in my surroundings: blank white walls and ceiling, a window with the blinds drawn, a side table with a glass of water, the crisp sheets engulfing me in the flat bed, Edward hugging me in the bed, a heart monitor, and… Edward?! I opened my eyes wide as I realized the coldness on my forehead was Edward's hand gently caressing my face. He was looking at me gently, but his eyes held pain. Pain? Not again, I was sick of the constant pain, especially because my whole body was suffering from it right now. Why was I in pain?

"Edward… what happened?" His eyes hardened and he looked to the ceiling and then back to my probing eyes.

"Victoria, she found you and… she hurt you." Edward's voice was low and faltered on the word hurt. So it really did happen. And I survived. I knew whom I had to thank for that.

"You saved me again. Thanks." My voice sounded frail and tired. Edward smirked weakly and patted my hair.

"Silly Bella, you don't need to thank me. I will always save you; I can't live without you remember? Which brings me to another question. What were you thinking when you left? Please Bella, why did you feel you had to leave?" It broke my heart seeing Edward so hurt and scared. He grasped my hand and stared into my eyes, searching for the answer.

"I just… I just felt I'd done too much to your family. I thought… enough was enough, I didn't need to cause you or your family anymore trouble." My reason sounded dull and overused, even to me. So why had this reason propelled me to leave in the first place? Why had I believed in it so strongly then and now not even consider it a "reason?" Maybe… maybe it was because I realized that trouble was everywhere and no matter where I was or who I was with it was going to be there too. And maybe somewhere along the way I learned that my world was going to have trouble in it and that spending the good times and bad times with Edward was really the only way for me to live. Maybe I finally realized how much we love each other and nothing, whether it's bad luck or mythical creatures, will get in the way. Maybe.

My sudden epiphany brought a small smile to my lips and I gazed up at Edward.

" Bella love. I don't care what the consequence is I will love you forever. But it would help if you didn't get this foolish notions and run off giving me a heart attack." I smiled bigger and Edward did too, right before he crashed his lips into mine, showing me right there that his love for me would never break, no matter what drama headed our way.

I love the sincere love of Bella and Edward. So this is my story, in all of its short-lived drama and corny love-sickness. There is going to be an epilogue in the near future. Why? Because I felt this chapter was a bit rushed and I feel there are some loose ends to be tied… kind of. I really just want to show you where these characters end up. So PLEASE from the deepest chambers of my heart, REVIEW.


	9. Epilogue

Hey I'm back! For this last little bit o' literature anyway. So last we left our characters sharing a sweet kiss back at the hospital. But that was kind of an abrupt ending (maybe not, but read this cutesy love story for the heck of it) here's where they are now.

Disclaimer: No matter what fan fiction I write I do not own Twilight…

Epilogue: uh… Afterwards?

Bella's POV…. And this takes place a year after the actual story…

I sighed leaning against a giant Oak tree I gazed at the diamond ring glistening on my ring finger. I really did have the best husband a girl could ask for. I still wasn't sure how, with all the bad luck I posses, I was able to catch Edward's eye, he could have anyone he wanted and yet, he loves me. I heard a muffled step to my right and snapped my head up.

I smiled mischievously when I spied Edward weaving discreetly through the foliage, trying to sneak up on me. But he should know best that it was near impossible to catch a vampire off guard. I quietly skirted away from my tree keeping my eyes on Edward. Watching him jump from a bush towards where he thought I was and seeing a look of pure confusion cover his face made me laugh out loud. Edward heard and spun in my direction throwing me a smirk and leaning into a pouncing position.

"Edward, don't." I gasped after my laughing fit, but it was to late. He threw himself at me sending us crashing through the vegetation. He landed on top pining me to the ground, a deep bellow of a laugh emitting from his chest. I struggled and was surprised that my newborn strength was enough to push him off. I jumped up and ran towards the house, I heard Edward behind and then a cold arm wrap around my waist. Pushing me against a tree he locked his topaz gaze onto mine. Then softly, sweetly, he leaned in and lightly kissed me.

"Even when Bella's a vampire Edward can't stay off of her!" Edward bounded after Emmett. I knew if I was still human my face would be beat red, but as it were Edward had finally given in and changed me. After I visited Mike in the hospital and apologized for Edward's rude behavior, luckily Mike was completely better now, the only scar left from the incident was Mike's newfound fear of Edward. But I wasn't so sure that was a bad thing.

A light tinkling sound, like silver bells, whispered in the breeze and I knew Jasper and Alice were near by. I couldn't believe how great life had turned out. I thought my life had been ruined with my mom's death, Mike's incident, James last spring, and my constant troubles. But my life had just hit a bump in the road, things happen. Now I know that instead of running away in fear when things get bad I should stand my ground, because more than likely things will start getting better.

"Bella love, I want you to see this." I heard Edward's velvety voice calling to me from a small hill. Without hesitation I scurried through the low branches and up the hillside and into Edward's arms. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head as I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"Look." Edward whispered into my ear, positioning me so I could watch the brilliant sunset. It was absolutely beautiful. Reds and oranges, mixed with the deep purples and blues of an evening sky. The sun was just a ball of pure orange lighting the darkening sky. As the lucid sun sunk lower into the sky, the reds disappeared and the blues became increasingly more prominent, and tiny stars started presenting themselves Edward stroked my hair, leaned down and whispered as gently as the evening breeze, "Twilight."

The End

And that, my friends, is the fairy tale ending to my short story. I hope you all enjoyed it, or in the very least had fun mocking it. So now that I know the ropes, what say you to another fan fiction?


End file.
